disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chernabog
Chernabog is a massive, all-powerful demon (probably a kind dark angel) and a main antagonist (appearance as a gargoyle) who appears in Disney's 1940 short Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria, segment of the 1940 hit Fantasia. The huge, nocturnal demon is based on the god of the night in Slavonic mythology. At Walpurgis Night (the Witches' Sabbath), Chernabog emerges from the peak of Bald Mountain (in reality Mount Triglav in Slovenia) to summon all of his minions, who dance furiously as he throws them into the mountain’s fiery pit. Chernabog has been praised as Disney’s best representation of pure evil, and as animator Vladimir Tytla's greatest triumph. He is considered one of Disney's most powerful and terrifying villains; as the god of evil, he does not work towards a specific goal but exists purely to be evil. In 2008, the Nostalgia Critic ranked him as number 1 on his Top 11 Greatest Disney Villains list. Fantasia The sequence takes place in a mountainous area, in which a village is overlooked by Bald Mountain. The peak of Bald Mountain is revealed to be Chernabog's wings, which he spreads out as he looks at the village down below. Stretching out his arms, Chernabog casts a dark shadow over the village and summons ghosts, including the spirits of hanged criminals (who pass through the noose a second time as they rise from their graves), fallen warriors in the moat and grounds of a ruined castle, and the souls of all who are not buried in sacred ground. The ghosts join together to become a single mass, swirling around Chernabog, who laughs and summons fire and demons. As the demons emerge and gather below their master, he grabs a number of them and disdainfully throws them into the fires of Bald Mountain, while his other minions dance on. He then uses flames to create images: first, the flames resemble elegant dancers; then, at his pleasure, they transform into dancing barnyard animals. Chernabog then transforms them into blue demons, who dance before him, causing him to grin maliciously. As the dancing continues, it becomes more frantic and chaotic; Harpies fly above the demons, occasionally grabbing them and throwing them into the inferno. The celebration culminates in a blinding flash of fire from the inferno. Chernabog, ready to continue, eagerly leers over his minions, but is interrupted by the sound of bells, which herald the coming of the dawn. Though he initially ignores the sound, the light of the sun forces him and his minions to retreat; as the ghosts return to their resting places, Chernabog raises his arms one final time, and closes his wings, protecting himself from the sunlight and becoming the peak of the mountain once more. Other appearances House of Mouse In the House of Mouse series, Chernabog's role is largely for comical purposes. Voiced by Corey Burton, he is sometimes seen in the audience, often with a regular-sized table, which causes him to sit in a difficult position. At one point he admits to gossip queen Clarabelle Cow that he is afraid of the dark. He is also one of the many villains to appear in Mickey's House of Villains; Maleficent, after transforming into a dragon, sits next to Chernabog, who compliments her on her work and enjoys a drink with her. Vault Disney In the intro to Vault Disney, Chernabog can be seen spreading his wings on Bald Mountain. Comic book appearance In DC's Kingdom Come, written by Mark Waid and illustrated by Alex Ross, Chernabog is seen in a villains-only bar and in a battle scene towards the end of the story. The Sorcerer's Apprentice Chernabog was considered for inclusion in early drafts of the film for a big cameo part in the film's climax. However, the director decided it would be better to save him for a sequel should they ever get the chance, as a villain of Chernabog's magnitude deserves a stronger part. Though his part was cut, there is a gargoyle that appears several times in the film resembling Chernabog, often in shots with Horvath, the film's villain. Disney Parks Fantasmic! Chernabog is one of the villains summoned by the Queen to do away with Mickey Mouse and destroy his imagination. Clips from Night on Bald Mountain are shown on water screens, indicating that Chernabog is summoning a host of ghouls against Mickey. SpectroMagic Chernabog appears in his Bald Mountain float rising out like he did in the original film with red lights. Disney's Fantillusion Parade Chernabog appears in the parade. World of Color Chernabog appears in the nighttime water show in Disney California Adventure apart of the villain scene along with The Firebird, Scar, Doctor Facilier, Claude Frollo and Davy Jones. In the scene, instead of water Chernabog uses his element of fire. Kingdom Hearts [[file:ChernabogRender.png|right|thumb|300px|Chernabog, as he appears in Kingdom Hearts]]Chernabog is the demonic denizen of Bald Mountain, and he appears as a boss at the End of the World in Kingdom Hearts. He originally appeared in Disney's Fantasia, in the segment set to "Night on Bald Mountain". The Japanese version of the game uses "Squirming Evil", the track used for most Disney Villain battles. However, in the American version of Kingdom Hearts, as well as in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the background music for the battle with Chernabog is an arrangement of "Night on Bald Mountain", renamed "A Night on the Bare Mountain." On their way to confront Ansem, while fighting his legions of Heartless, Sora, Donald, and Goofy encounter the demon Chernabog. He wakes up and promptly attacks the trio, but is defeated after a grueling battle. Behind the Scenes Chernabog was animated by Vladimir Tytla. Inspiration and Design The idea for Night on Bald Mountain/Ave Maria's Devil was conceived by German artist Heinrich Kley (who, though he did not work at the Disney studio, inspired many of the Disney artists, and whose drawings were collected by Walt Disney), who once sketched a pen and ink drawing of a gigantic demon forcing workers out of a factory by blocking the chimney. Albert Hurter, inspired by this drawing and others like it by Kley, drew various sketches of a huge, winged devil tossing handfuls of souls into a volcano. Hurter's sketches also included studies of Chernabog's hands as his flailing minions attempt to clamber onto his fingers for safety; this imagery is used in a scene in the final film. After Hurter's initial sketches, Kay Nielsen established the final appearance of Chernabog and his world in a series of detailled pastel illustrations, as well as a model sheet for the character. Chernabog was then created as a real model, to be used as reference by Tytla during animation. Animation "No one but Tytla could have given Chernabog the odious, predominantly animal mentality which made him so fearsome." - Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston Tytla was Ukrainian, and thus had a clear image in his mind of the character of his culture's folklore. Thornton Hee recalled wanting to ask Tytla about something, but finding that the animator's room was in complete darkness save for the fluorescent light under Tytla's drawing, which lit his face in an eerie way as he worked. This unnerved T. Hee enough to compell him to leave without alerting Tytla to his presence at all. Gallery Chernabog_sun.jpg|Chernabog repelling the sun Chernabogg.jpg|Chernabog saw fire when the fiery women appear and start dancing. Chernabog_model.jpg|The model sheet for Chernabog, by Kay Nielsen image_0166.jpg|Chernabog in Mickey's House of Villains Sorcerer's Apprentice Chernabog.jpg|Unused concept art for Chernabog's appearance in The Sorcerer's Apprentice 3568914314 bc3a4a1590.jpg|Chernabog in Fantasmic! Cherna50years.PNG|Chernabog in Disney 50 Years special., Trivia *The Nostalgia Critic listed Chernabog, refered to as "The Devil", as Number 1 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list. He later acknowledged the name error and thought of it as a "Tomatos, to-mah-tos" thing. *In the intro to the Disney 50 Years TV special, despite terrifying Mickey Mouse half to death, Chernabog is show to be fearful of and obedient to former CEO Michael Eisner. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with Mickey's House of Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Villains Category:Most Evil Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Geniuses Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Living characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Gargoyles Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters